


Spark of Love

by orphan_account



Category: 10 Billion Husbands (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Some Humor, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's your first day as the personal assistant to the CEO of Aida Enterprises. A lot of things can happen on your first day, but you never expected to find something that has eluded you for a long time.





	Spark of Love

You never thought you’d be working for Aida Hideki, the CEO of a company that sells high-end suits for men. Just yesterday, you submitted an application to be his personal assistant, and something caught his eye. It was enough for him to call you for an interview on that same day. Now, as you stand in front of his desk in his spacious office, you can still hardly believe it. The man is gorgeous, with silvery-blue hair cut in a short and messy style, a matching suit that makes your grey one look hideous in comparison, and warm gold eyes that reveal how pleased he is to have you as his assistant.

“Aida-san, I… thank you for giving me this opportunity.”

“Call me Hideki. We don’t need formalities.”

“Hideki then.”

You can’t prevent your face from prickling with heat. There’s something about his eyes that worries and interests you at the same time. They can go from warm to penetrating in a blink, as if every secret is being exposed. You did need this job—bills don’t pay themselves after all—but that isn’t the only reason why you applied. He has multiple stores throughout the city and he’s constantly featured in magazines, so you couldn’t help but notice his attractiveness and success in the business world. This could be your ticket to a better life in more ways than one. The articles never mention anything about a boyfriend, girlfriend, or spouse.

Shifting your attention away from him, you examine the rest of his office. Actually, it’ll be your office too. During the interview, he mentioned wanting to keep you close at hand, so you’ll be seated at the smaller desk nearby. There’s also a leather couch and coffee table, a few tropical plants scattered around, an open-concept kitchen, a large bathroom, plush grey carpeting, and plenty of natural light from the tall windows behind his desk. They offer a grand view of the bustling city below, but once again, you find yourself drawn to the gold eyes instead.

Hideki’s gaze is back on you, or perhaps it never left. His elbows are resting on his desk and his hands are clasped in front of the lower half of his face. What kind of smile is he hiding behind them? Maybe he isn’t smiling at all. You resist the urge to fidget from his scrutiny.

“Uh, sir… Hideki. What are my tasks for today?”

His hands lower, revealing a half-smile, and he gestures to the coffee maker. “I wouldn’t mind a cup of coffee. You can help yourself as well.”

“Sure!”

Your response is a bit overenthusiastic for such a simple request, but you’re suddenly eager to create distance from him. You turn around and stride to the kitchen in the front corner of the office, feeling his gaze follow you. When you reach the coffee maker, thankfully your back is still facing him. You don’t have to worry about him seeing your pink face, but then another problem presents itself. This fancy machine looks like some sort of alien technology. Your hand trembles as you grab a pristine cup from the shelf and rinse it out, stalling for time. As you set the cup down on a saucer plate, the clinking noise is strangely loud in the otherwise quiet office.

“Do you need some assistance?”

His voice comes from directly behind. He’s standing close enough for his light aquatic cologne to become noticeable. Any closer and you’d feel his bulge against your ass. Which wouldn’t really be bad, but you’re not the type to lay yourself on a platter for anyone who wants a piece. You step aside, giving him access to the coffee maker.

“Sorry. I have no idea how to use this thing.”

“It’s no problem at all.”

He grabs the coffee pot and fills it with water until the level reaches the number four on the exterior. There looks to be a liter of water in the pot, enough to fill four cups. He lifts the lid, pours the water into the reservoir, and returns the pot to the heating plate on the left side. His hands are surprisingly smooth for a man, drawing your attention more than the process itself. How would they feel if he were to… wait. You’re supposed to be memorizing how to make coffee, not daydreaming about what these hands could do.

The coffee grounds are his next target. He puts four scoops into the paper filter near the reservoir and then closes the lid. It’s embarrassing how easy this is turning out to be, but your shame doesn’t last when his fingers start flying over the touch buttons. There’s more to making this coffee than simply flicking a switch. The machine gurgles quietly, beginning to work its magic by turning the water and coffee grounds into a fine brew. He turns his head to you and smiles.

“Did you get all that?”

You idly rub your hand over your head and force a smile back. “I’m sure I’ll get the hang of it.”

“I have no doubt.”

He walks back to his desk and sits down heavily. The life of a CEO must be a busy one. As he taps away at the keys on his laptop, the clicking sounds join the gurgles. Dark liquid drips into the pot, filling the air with the scent of coffee, and there’s a trace of the cologne he left behind. Your mind wanders back into places where it shouldn’t, and an image flashes before your eyes. Him on top of you, his bare skin leaving his scent on yours. Would Hideki be loving and careful or would he take what he wants? He’s certainly ambitious, so perhaps the latter.

The image disappears as quickly as it arrived. You’re not looking into his lustful eyes, just a pot of coffee that’s ready to be poured. And so you do, managing to avoid spilling any. There’s just one issue. Your pants look a bit tighter in the front. The brief fantasy caused a stirring down south, and it gets worse as you glance over your shoulder. He’s looking at you again, smiling that half-smile as if he knows what you were daydreaming about. It’s dangerous to be in this office with him. If you had your own, you could close the door and relieve this pressure in no time. All it would take is your hand and more fantasies, like him being deep inside you as he pins your body with his.

You don’t even need your own office. The bathroom is only a few feet away. You could go in there, rub one out, and resume your duties like nothing ever happened. Or you could take a huge risk and stroll over to his desk. Although it’s pretty mortifying to be sporting a boner on your first day, he’ll understand. Right? It happens. And besides, maybe he’s interested in getting to know you intimately. This could be a real ice breaker.

Yeah right. You’re screwed. Jacking off in the bathroom without him hearing you? Strolling to his desk with an erection? Best ideas ever, but it’s not like you can stand at the counter all day. You have a job to do, and this coffee doesn’t possess the capability of floating to your boss. At least you can do more stalling by asking him if he wants anything in it. Again you glance back, discovering that his attention is on his laptop. This worrying might be for nothing.

“How do you take your coffee?”

“Two creams, no sugar.”

You grab two of the individual creamer cups, pour them into the coffee, and stir the contents with one of those little plastic sticks. It seems like you’ve been standing here forever, working on this simple task, but it’s only been a few minutes according to the clock. There’s nothing left to do except bring this cup and saucer across the room to his desk. Easier said than done, but you turn around and do it regardless, walking as quickly as you can without spilling the coffee. His gaze isn’t even on you, and he’s too distracted by his screen to acknowledge the saucer being set down. The anxiety truly was pointless. You sigh as you return to the counter to fill another cup for yourself. Coffee might not be your favorite beverage, but it’ll give you some energy. The night before a new job is never restful.

After tossing the stirring stick and empty creamer cups into the trash can, you take your coffee to your desk and sit down. Miraculously, your erection survived. Not even the anxiety could make it disappear, but on the plus side, it’s hidden from view. You’re free to resume your duties in peace, at least until he asks you to do something that requires standing. You open the company-provided laptop, turn it on, and log in using the password on the sticky note. It’s just your first and last name with an exclamation point at the end. Not the most original or secure, but it’ll be easy to remember.

The desktop screen is full of icons on the left side, some familiar and others foreign. Whatever he’s doing over there, you don’t want to interrupt him, but further guidance is needed. The interview only provided a basic overview of what you’ll be doing, such as travel arrangements, scheduling meetings, and answering calls when he’s away. You clear your throat to get his attention.

“What should I start with?”

“I’d like you to proofread a report to the Board of Directors. You’ll find it in the documents folder, dated today.”

“I’m on it.”

Everything is well-organized, so you find the document easily. Soon you’re sifting through a report that’s over a hundred pages long. It discusses sales goals, what the company plans to do to achieve them, and other topics. Mistakes are few and far between, but you stick through it and sip your coffee to stay awake. Through your peripheral vision, you catch Hideki glancing at you occasionally with an unreadable expression. You pretend not to notice, fearing that you’ll get hard again if you let your mind wander from this exciting report. It took a while to get soft, and there’s no way you’re going through that trouble for a second time.

Throughout the morning, he leaves the office to do whatever CEOs do to earn their massive paychecks. There are a few phone calls to answer, and you write the details on a notepad reserved for taking messages. By lunch, you’re not even done proofreading a quarter of the report. He surprises you with a bottle of water and a sub from the cafeteria. In your haste to leave home, you didn’t pack any food, so it’s a welcome sight. You smile at him as he stands at the back of your desk.

“Thanks. I was starting to get hungry.”

“If there’s anything else you need, don’t be shy to ask.”

For a second, almost too brief to catch, his gaze flicks in the direction of your hidden crotch. Oh yeah, he definitely knows about that boner you had. He must’ve seen it out of the corner of his eye when you were walking, but his pleasant expression doesn’t change from this knowledge. He returns to his desk and skims over the notes you left for him. Meanwhile, it’s starting to feel incredibly stifling in this office despite the air conditioning. You remove your suit jacket and drape it over the back of your chair, revealing your white button-down shirt. That’s a bit better, but true relief will only come when you’re heading home. How will you survive this job? It’s supposed to be permanent.

The food enables you to take your mind off the embarrassing revelation. Half of the foot-long sub is packed with vegetables and the other half has a variety of deli meat, showing Hideki’s consideration for any dietary preferences that you have. You eat what you can and then finish with a long swig of the refreshing water. It helps cool your face and gives you the courage to look at him. He’s in the process of returning those calls, talking quietly on the phone. You have to work hard too, so you get back to the report.

Hours drag by and the words seem to blend together. It’s going to take a few days to get through this, and the thought makes your shoulders droop. Luckily a savior comes in the form of Hideki. He beckons you to his desk, holding a big brown envelope in his other hand. Must be something important, and he’s trusting you with it. You accept the envelope.

“Can you bring this to the 19th floor? Room 1915.”

You’ve only been on the first and twentieth floor, so hopefully you won’t get lost. Plastering a smile on your face, you nod at him and then leave to fulfill your task. Your smile fades as you look down the long hallways on either side. This building is a maze, but somehow you’ll find your way.

It’s easy enough to find the elevator, which is located within a short distance from the CEO’s office. Hideki clearly has a preference for blue and grey shades. The walls and carpets follow that color scheme, and the elevator is framed by fancy marble. You press the arrow that points down and wait for the doors to slide open. When they finally do, you enter and select the nineteenth floor. Cheesy classical music plays in the background. 

You don’t have to put up with it for long. Once the doors are open, you step into the hallway. It takes a bit of meandering, but you do find your way to Room 1915. You knock on the door and listen to the clicks of high-heeled shoes on the other side. A beautiful blonde answers, dressed in a white blouse and leather pencil skirt, and she accepts the envelope. A coy smile crosses her flawless face as she looks at Hideki’s personal label in the corner. Is there something going on between them?

“Thanks.”

You don’t even have time to respond before she shuts the door in your face. What a bitch. If there is something going on, you’ll make it your mission to steal Hideki right from under her stupid nose. He won’t be able to resist your charm.

Sighing heavily, you walk through the maze until you find the elevator. A dashing CEO is probably out of your league. You were lucky to even get this job. Maybe he just looked at your resume and felt bad for you, so he decided to give you a chance. A pity hire.

Your doubt turns into shock when you step through the doorway to the office and collide with something. Hands grip your upper arms, steadying you, and gold eyes stare into yours. This time, you’re standing close enough for the heat from his body to be felt, and your own body warms up. You jerk back and he releases you, his eyebrows raising in an equal amount of shock. His hands slowly lower to his sides.

“Sorry, Hideki! I didn’t see you.”

“Its… it’s no problem. You were gone for a while, so I thought you got lost.”

“Yeah. It’s really big in here and...”

This building isn’t the only thing that’s big. You squeeze past him and stride to the bathroom, mortified beyond belief. Well, that’s one way for him to get to know you. Now he knows you’re a pervert who can’t control your body’s responses to simple contact. Maybe some cold water will help. You try to push the door closed, but another surprise comes. Hideki is gripping the knob on the other side, keeping it open, and you give him a puzzled look.

“Do you need to use the bathroom?”

“In a sense.”

He steps inside, closes the door, and locks it. Your breath catches in your throat as you notice the cock straining in his pants. He’s been waiting for something like this all day, hasn’t he? The perfect opportunity to show you that he’s also interested. And now there’s no turning back. His eyes speak volumes, simmering with need as he looks into yours.

“I saw the way you looked at me today. And yesterday.”

Your face flares as you back away to the counter. “Hideki, I…”

“You will call me ‘sir’.”

His sudden dominance only fuels your arousal. “Yes, sir.”

“Turn around. Face the mirror.”

You do as he asks, and immediately he steps behind you, not a single inch of space between your bodies. The large mirror reflects your flushed face, the redness creeping to your chest, and your hard dick that aches for attention within the tight confines of your pants. He’s taller than you, so he can easily see everything that goes on. If he wants to, he can even bend you over this counter with little effort and take you.

He does want to. His hardness grinds against your ass, drawing a soft gasp. You press your palms on the counter and stare at the marble between them, unable to meet his gaze. This is too much and not enough. As if sensing your turmoil, he lowers his mouth to your ear and asks a question in a low voice that makes you shiver.

“Do you want me to stop?”

It takes a few seconds for you to shake your bowed head. Behind his stylish exterior, he’s actually a wolf, but you welcome his touch. He slips his hands between your arms and chest to reach the buttons on your shirt, and his fingers deftly undo the first few at the top. Just enough for him to spread the fabric apart and expose your nipples. He gives them a hard pinch that makes you gasp again, louder this time. Wetness is already seeping through your pants, and of course he notices. A wide smile appears and he slides his hands lower until they’re resting on your belt. He’s still grinding against you as he does this, and even through the clothing barrier, you feel his cock throbbing. Hungry to be inside you as deeply as possible.

Your stomach flutters as he unbuckles your belt. Is he going to fuck you right here? The next thing to go is the button on your pants. This gives him the space to slide his hand under your waistband and palm your cock in teasing motions. He chuckles softly in your ear.

“Not wearing anything underneath? Naughty boy… and you’re so wet.”

He wraps his warm hand around your cock and rubs his thumb over the tip in slow circles, feeling just how wet you are. A groan of pleasure leaves you, and he answers by covering your mouth with his other hand. Nobody can discover this secret you’re sharing with him. He begins to stroke your cock at a steady pace, causing more precome to seep out, and your blush deepens from the slick noises that result. You can’t bear to look into the mirror, but there’s little choice when the back of your head is pressed to his chest. If you close your eyes, he’ll only demand that you open them. He wants you to watch your chest heaving with each stroke, the rapid movements of his hand in your pants, and the trembles of your hands as you grip the edge of the counter.

He’s getting close too, hot breaths puffing over your ear. He craves the warmth and tightness of being inside you, but he’s holding back. He's going to come just from the sweet friction against your clothed ass. His hand continues to muffle your voice as the pressure builds, desperate to be unleashed, and he pulls you harder against him. If only these barriers could disappear. You’d be willing to bend over and let him sink into you, right to the hilt so you could feel every wonderful inch of his cock. You’d be willing to have your hands pinned behind your back so he could take you without mercy. You’d listen to each smack of his flesh against yours, and the sounds would prove how deeply you were taking him. His groans would be heavenly as your ass tightened around his cock. And finally, you’d love when he came inside you, claiming you as his.

These hidden desires help push you over the edge. You shudder and pant as your cock twitches in his hand, sending thick spurts against the front of your pants. He doesn’t stop stroking until every drop is milked out. Your body goes limp, held in place by his strong hold, and you can only watch as he slips his hand out from under your waistband. His palm is coated in white, and when his other hand lowers from your mouth, you anticipate his demand.

“Suck.”

His index finger hovers in front of your mouth, which you open obediently. A slightly salty flavor hits your taste buds as you suck on it, and realization strikes through the haze of pleasure. You’re tasting your own come.

“Good boy.”

With a satisfied sigh, he slides his finger out of your mouth and steps beside you so he can access the sink. He washes his hands nonchalantly, and you can’t help but chuckle breathlessly. It’s your first day here and you got a handjob from your boss. And judging by the wetness spreading in his expensive pants, he came just a moment ago. The CEO of one of the biggest menswear companies just climaxed by grinding against his personal assistant’s ass.

“Uh, sir… do you happen to have a spare suit? You can take it from my paycheck.”

His smile makes his eyes sparkle with amusement. “I have plenty.”

He dries his hands using the automatic dryer and then disappears out of the bathroom. Your hands are rather clean, but you wash them anyway and splash water on your face. It helps calm some of the redness. By the time you’re done toweling off, he returns with a folded stack of clothes and sets them beside you. They’re the same color as the ones you're wearing, but of higher quality. He even brought you another shirt, having anticipated that your current shirt got semen on it from being tucked in your pants.

“Thanks.”

“It's free of charge. Consider it a company uniform.”

He leaves the bathroom again and pulls the door closed, giving you privacy. Considering what you guys just did together, it seems odd, but you’re not complaining. One day he'll get to see what's under your suit and you'll get to see what's under his. You smile to yourself as you strip out of your clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. Your softened cock is also in need of washing, so you do that before getting dressed.

These expensive clothes make you look like a new man. When you open the bathroom door, you’re surprised to see Hideki already wearing a fresh version of his previous outfit. He’s holding a black paper bag with Aida Enterprises written in fancy letters.

“To put your dirty clothes in.”

You accept the bag with a nod and then turn to the pile. As you bend over to put the clothes into the bag, a soft exhale comes from Hideki. You don’t need to be a mind reader to know what he’s thinking about. For the first time today, you allow yourself a smirk that can’t be seen. It’s a great feeling to be wanted. You straighten your back slowly, pretending to work the kinks out of your shoulders, and you’re aware of his gaze on your ass for the whole duration.

Before turning back to him, you wipe the smirk off your face, even though it wants to stay on. Now he’s the one who’s all hot and bothered. There’s a rosy hue to his cheeks as he whirls around and strides to his desk. Is he coming to terms about what just happened? By the looks of it, he’s never done something like this prior to today.

You exit the bathroom and check the time on your laptop. It’s 3:58 and your shift ends in two minutes. Just as you open your mouth to ask if it’s okay to leave, he supplies the answer.

“Thank you for your services today. You can go home.”

“And thanks again for this opportunity.”

The handjob was nice too, but you decide not to mention that part. After turning off your laptop, you walk toward the doorway. His next comment makes you pause in the middle.

“We’ll continue your training tomorrow.”

You glance back and meet his gaze. His hands are clasped in front of the lower half of his face. What kind of smile is he hiding behind them? It’s a smirk and you know it. You’ll have your hands full with this one—or perhaps the other way around. With a resigned sigh, you leave the chuckling Hideki behind.

On the way home, your body feels strangely light as you walk with a spring in your step. It sounds crazy, but maybe you’re the special someone he’s been waiting for. Maybe, just maybe, he feels the tiny spark in his heart too.


End file.
